Kecupanmu, Kecupan Api
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kata-kata menari, kenangan ikut menari-nari.


Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju milik Haruko Kumota. Tidak ada keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **KECUPANMU, KECUPAN API**

oleh **Kenzeira**

* * *

Kata-kata menari, kenangan ikut menari-nari; berputar, berputar, berbalik dan berputar (teringat olehnya, bunyi kipas tangan mengibas-kibas, suara kereta berdogleg-dogleg dengan peluit panjang, meninggalkan asap, meninggalkan kampung halaman—bisakah kediaman kecil di antara besarnya kota ia anggap sebagai rumah untuk pulang?—lalu, tentu, tentu saja, meninggalkan kehidupan).

 _Bukankah kau ingin hidup sendiri, Bon?_

Kikuhiko memandang kaca, terpapar di matanya pemandangan alam; sawah di sepanjang mata memandang, pohon-pohon, gunung nan jauh di sana. Kereta terus melaju, melenyapkan segala yang terpapar di hadapan mata—berganti dengan sesuatu yang baru, yang kadang kurang lebih sama, kadang lain sama sekali; seperti hidup, seakan berjalan berepetisi, mengulang-ulang apa yang telah terjadi, duduk di atas panggung yang dipenuhi keriuhan penonton, melakukan rakugo, berkisah dan terus berkisah; mengenai hidup, mimpi, cinta, keputusasaan, berulang-ulang, berulang-ulang, tanpa henti. Tanpa menyadari perlahan-lahan semua berubah.

(Takdir menyambar dengan tergesa, waktu tidak lagi berjalan seperti biasa—tidak sama, tidak. Shin tak lagi ada, tak lagi duduk, melakukan rakugo, dan membuatnya tertawa. Shin hilang.)

 _Aku tidak bisa, tidak ingin pula, hidup sendiri sekarang ini, Shin-san._

Kikuhiko mencari.

* * *

.

 _Adalah perempuan: api memercik samar-samar di antara wajah dan dadanya_

 _(dan kecupan manis di bibir)_

 _Aku memanggil:_

 _Miyokichi, Miyokichi, Miyokichi_

 _Di mana kau menyimpanku, apakah di neraka yang kau agungkan itu_

 _Kau tak menaruh aku di matamu, tidak pula Shin-san_

 _Sebab matamu hampa_

 _(seperti mataku)_

— _dan kehidupan, terpercik api, terbakar, sedikit demi sedikit_

 _Hangus_

 _Habis_

.

* * *

Lelaki itu ada di sana, tersenyum dan berlari (dan mencoba merengkuhnya).

[Shin; Sukeroku Yuurakutei; Shin-san.]

Kikuhiko datang menjemput.

 _Kembalilah, pulanglah, mari kita lakukan kembali; melakukan rakugo bersama. Kau tahu kehidupan kita tak pernah jauh dari itu—tak bisa jauh dari itu. Kalau jauh, kau tidak hidup, tidak lagi. Rakugo membawa alasan untukmu, untukku, untuk hidup dan bertahan, menjalani rutinitas, hal-hal yang sama terus terulang, tapi tak ada rasa bosan._

(Meski, kadang, ini jarang sekali terjadi, ia mempertanyakan apakah rakugo memang pilihan hidup yang terbaik di antara pilihan-pilihan lain? Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak memiliki pilihan-pilihan lain itu sehingga ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa memang hanya rakugo yang menjadi satu-satunya pilihan hidup yang terbaik.)

* * *

.

Kikuhiko mengingat salah satu dialog:

"Di mana kau simpan uangmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki uang, bagaimana bisa aku menyimpannya."

"Lalu di mana istrimu?"

"Dia sudah lama pergi, dia tidak suka hidup dengan lelaki miskin sepertiku."

"Kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga."

"Lalu untuk apa aku merampokmu kalau kau tidak punya apa-apa?!"

"Ya, untuk apa? Aku memang tidak punya apa-apa. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padaku, Tuan Perampok?"

"Nah, lalu untuk apa kau masih hidup? Bukankah mati lebih baik bagimu."

"Aku memang mau mati. Aku mau menenggelamkan diri malam ini. Tapi kau malah datang, membekapku, mengikat tubuhku, dan meminta uang. Aku jadi kesal."

"O-oh."

"Buka ikatanku, Tuan Perampok, aku mau mati. Cepatlah sebelum pagi datang."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pagi datang?"

"Bakal ada penagih utang."

(Lalu penagih utang datang, mengacaukan perampok dan pria yang mau bunuh diri itu sehingga dengan terpaksa si perampok membayar utang-piutang si pria yang mau dirampoknya. Perampok itu merasa dirampok.)

.

* * *

"Maukah kau melakukannya untukku, Shin-san?"

Shin melakukannya. Rakugo. Dengan cara jenaka seperti biasa, dalam tempo kalimat yang agak cepat namun jelas, mimik muka berubah-ubah sesuai peran. Kikuhiko terhibur. Ia tertawa. Konatsu menari-nari bahagia.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Konatsu begitu bahagia."

"Kau baru saja melihatnya."

Shin tersenyum.

Di mana Miyokichi? Kikuhiko bertanya-tanya. Konatsu menjawab segala tanya;

 _Ibu hilang, dia pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Ayah, meninggalkanku. Ibu membenci Ayah karena Ayah tidak mau bekerja. Aku akan bekerja untuk Ayah._

Tapi lantas Miyokichi kembali. Kali ini sebagai Yurie.

* * *

.

 _Di mana kau menaruh merah lipstikmu itu_

 _Aku mencari sepasang bibirmu yang lepas, yang lenyap, yang entah di mana, menyerukan nama:_

 _Kiku-san, Kiku-san, Kiku-san_

 _Aku terjerat_

 _Kau menari-nari, mengajakku mati_

 _Aku mati_

 _Mari berjumpa di neraka, ucapmu_

 _Tapi kau justru hidup_

 _(bersama Shin-san)_

 _Aku tidak bisa, tidak ingin pula, mati sendiri sekarang ini_

 _Tapi percik api telah membakar, membakar, membakar, hangus segalanya_

 _Aku hidup untuk dosa-dosa yang menjelma kematian_

(Shinigami, Shinigami, Shinigami)

 _Kau jatuh dan mati. Yurie._

 _(bersama Shin-san)_

 _Aku hidup tapi mati_

 _(sendiri)_

.

* * *

Kata-kata menari, kenangan ikut menari-nari. Kereta telah sampai. Perjalanan sudah selesai; seperti hidup. Tapi kali ini Kikuhiko tidak lagi mencari.[]

* * *

 **11:15 PM – 5 April 2017**


End file.
